


Things you said under the stars and in the grass

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GOSH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has issues and Sugawara has insecurities. To rely on and being relied on... written for Anon's prompt "things you said under the stars and in the grass" and yes. It is shameless fluff. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said under the stars and in the grass

The full moon runs low on the sky and as it blinks in a window curiously, its pale yellow hue paints the walls of Sugawara’s room. The boy inside rubs his nose the nth time already and flicks his pencil in his fingers. An irritated growl slips from between his teeth. Tests are coming up, yet his thoughts are all far away, far from the notebook by his hand.

This is his last year in high school. He thought of making some good memories with his team. Have a few matches in the preliminaries. Maybe even beat Datekou. Not even once he thought that his place will be taken. Not until he first noticed Kageyama standing in the gym, volleyball in hand.

He knew the moment he saw the black haired boy. Rather than the heated fight between Kageyama and Hinata, the anger and fury of Daichi, the appearance of the vice principal and his flying wig or the loud amusement of Tanaka; Sugawara’s thoughts were all focused on the fact that Kageyama Tobio was standing in that very gym that belonged to him. He knew he will be replaced.

It didn’t surprise him that Ukai chose Kageyama over him. Kageyama was something else, born talent, a natural.

What surprised him was Kageyama calling out for him and treating him as a rival of value.

The words he told the head teacher the other day ring in his ears as he collapses on his notes. ‘I don’t play volleyball for the merit.’

He sounded so composed, but hell he was not. He glances upon the moon wishing for an answer to the question he himself cannot find an answer for.

‘Am I needed?’ he mouths to the night sky.

He is not waiting for a reply, he’s maybe not even really ready for one, yet something comes. A small rock knocks off from his window glass flustering him. Another one makes him sit up straight and sends nervous chills down his nape and spine. He puts down his pencil and rises from his chair slowly.

Yet another rock hits the glass, bigger than the ones before, and Sugawara jumps to the window worriedly.

‘You will break the glass with another hit like that’, he says opening the window. He is not even surprised to see Kageyama, yet he makes a mental note to scold the moon later.

‘I… I have something I’d like to tell you’, says the boy. He is standing just a few inches away from the favourite petunias of Sugawara’s mom, which makes the older boy a bit concerned.

‘I will come down, alright?’ he asks back. Kageyama nods.

Sugawara steps back from the window and reaches for his keys before making his way down the stairs. He slips off his slippers and steps into his sneakers. He doesn’t bother tying the laces.

‘Rare to see you coming all the way here’, he greets the first year. Kageyama fidgets nervously. ‘Something’s up?’ asks Sugawara.

‘I’d like to t…’ stutters the younger.

‘Take it easy’ Sugawara chuckles making his way closer to the boy. ‘Come, sit with me’ he adds as he drops to the ground and pats the grass next to him.

As Kageyama manages to take off his bag and sit awkwardly Sugawara’s hand runs through the long strands of grass repeatedly. He makes a mental note to mow the lawn the next weekend. Absent-mindedly, he continues with his hand movement as he waits for Kageyama to speak up.

The younger boy looks frail. The moonshine blurs his features and melts his death glare into what it truly is, confused brow-furrowing.

‘What would you like to talk about?’ Sugawara asks after a few minutes of awkward silence. Kageyama looks into his eyes then casts away his look. His gaze wanders upwards.

‘Today’s sky is beautiful.’

Sugawara lifts his brows surprised. If something, this is something he did not expect from the boy. Yet, he plays along.

‘So many stars, right?’

‘There are no clouds today.’

‘True’, Sugawara replies.

‘Today I came to tell you something.’ Kageyama starts, shifting anxiously.

Sugawara turns to face the boy. Kageyama’s profile is white and soft in the dim light.

‘I am listening’, hums Sugawara, still playing with the grass.

This is so different from what he expected after he saw Kageyama in the gym for the first time. He was ready to step aside and fade out, being forgotten to the team.  He was ready for harsh remarks and arrogance.

Yet Kageyama accepted the challenge he himself did not dare to utter on his own. Kageyama lifted him up and showed him that even the talented are uncertain and insecure. Kageyama gave Sugawara reason to stay.

Yet, he still feels so shameless every time he remembers how he told the teacher off.

Something touches his fingers and he snaps out of his sequence of thoughts. He looks down to find fingers, a bit longer and rougher than his, brushing against his own. He looks up at Kageyama questioningly.

The younger boy stays silent, eyes fixated on the stars.

Sugawara spreads his fingers out, letting their fingers to entwine.

This is very different from what he expected when he accepted the challenge Kageyama offered.

He brushes through the palm of the younger boy.

Did he expect rivalries to be violent? Did he expect immediate, utter defeat?

His rivalry with Kageyama turned out to be something else.

They do not fight. They are not friends, Sugawara wouldn’t dare to say so… yet they are inseparable.

‘Something on your mind?’ he asks finally. Kageyama hums back. ‘Care to share?’

Kageyama lifts their hands, fingers still tangled, palms pressed together. He lifts them high above their heads. Now he stares no more at the starry sky, but their interlinked hands and Sugawara feels a sudden buzz ringing through his entire body.

‘Today I watched the Aoba Jousai match again.’

His grip becomes stronger then he lets go of Sugawara’s hand abruptly to turn facing forward the third year, hands right next to each other in front of him.

‘I’d like to t…’ he stutters. ‘Th… thank you’, he says bowing his head. ‘Did you come here only to say this?’ Sugawara asks amused. ‘Knowing I am not alone and I can rely on someone… it’s reassuring.’

Sugawara holds out his hand and ruffles though Kageyama’s hair.

‘Lift your head, dummy’, he says joyfully. ‘It’s my pleasure being relied on.’

Kageyama stares at him. Sugawara brushes through his hair once again, only a tad bit guilty about smearing the younger boy’s head with grass and soil, and smiles wide. Kageyama blinks and leans in shyly.

Sugawara, caught up in the moment, plants a kiss on his forehead.

‘Thank you’ he whispers. With a soft huff, Kageyama exhales.

This is entirely different from what Sugawara expected from Kageyama Tobio. Not that he’s disappointed. On the contrary.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on tumblr: http://owlsshadows.tumblr.com/post/127972267885/hi-do-you-still-do-the-writing-thing-no6-and


End file.
